


strong points

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is nervous after hitting Yongguk in a live broadcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong points

**Author's Note:**

> a little slice of band life maybe; unbeta'd
> 
> for [xkonayukix](https://twitter.com/xkonayukix) who wanted: Bangdae - Daehyun's reaction after finding out he has smacked Yongguk's head (in V App broadcast where they dressed up at matoki)

Daehyun was the kind of person to get caught up in things. He was his own little tornado, sweeping up everything in his path, building and building and building until he exhausted himself or something very heavy and solid blocked him. Usually, this very heavy and solid thing came in the form of his bandmates, and more specifically, came in the form of Yongguk.

If Daehyun was a tornado then Yongguk was a cliff face, steadfast and strong against waves that broke across his surface. Daehyun had always admired that about him. This was why, as they all sat in the living room huddled around Youngjae’s iPad watching their latest V App broadcast together, Daehyun cringed as he watched his past self on screen -- dressed up in a ridiculous mascot Matoki costume -- smack Yongguk’s mascot’s head hard and cheered after, pumping his hands in the air.

It was all there on screen, captured. His embarrassment and shame. He glanced at Yongguk nervously, his shoulders brushing Jongup’s and Himchan’s on either side of him, Yongguk directly across, but Yongguk didn’t look up from the screen. Daehyun bit into his lip. Playfully slapping around Himchan and his younger bandmates was something Daehyun did often, but he always got his after -- Himchan would find him after a broadcast and tickle him mercilessly until he was crying, or Youngjae would wrestle him to the ground and poke him until he shouted uncle -- but it wasn’t something he did with Yongguk.

He looked up again at Yongguk and found himself being watched this time. Yongguk’s eyes were dark and boring into him. He audibly gasped and averted his gaze back to the screen, where the broadcast was ending.

“I still can’t believe we did that,” Youngjae was saying, closing up his tablet and laughing. “Those heads were so heavy!”

“And they echoed inside,” Junhong added, miming the size of the Matoki head with his hands. “I couldn’t hear myself think…”

Himchan laughed and nearly lunged for the boy on Daehyun’s other side. “Jonguppie, what were you doing to me!” Jongup went down with Himchan in a tangle of limbs and said nonchalantly, “Just dancing.”

As the others bickered about the costumes and what happened while they were inside of them, Yongguk stood and nodded his head at Daehyun. “Can I talk to you?”

Daehyun stood, too, nodding nervously, and followed at Yongguk’s heels like a lost puppy when the oldest of them began walking to his and Himchan’s room.

He was in trouble! Daehyun swallowed. Yongguk was going to reprimand him for hitting him, even though it was in costume. He didn’t _actually_ hit Yongguk’s head...it was the mascot! Daehyun’s mind raced quickly in the few steps it took to reach the bedroom. Daehyun’s behavior was certainly admonishable...he shouldn’t have done that to Yongguk hyung -- nobody does things like that to Yongguk hyung. He realized suddenly that even Himchan had never played like that with Yongguk. Whenever Himchan teased Yongguk, it always sounded a bit like flirting.

Before the door could shut all the way, Daehyun was apologizing. He resisted the urge to fall to his knees, though. “I’m sorry, hyung! You’re probably upset that I hit you...I just got carried away! It was so stuffy in those costumes, I just did whatever. I had no idea what I was doing. I shouldn’t have hit you though. It sets a bad example to the others--”

“What are you talking about?” Yongguk interrupted, eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion. He was sitting on his bed. He patted the space next to him, and Daehyun blushed, shutting his mouth and going to sit there. It was true that he and Yongguk weren’t as awkward with each other as fans and media made them out to be -- they’d even met up a few times alone over the course of their hiatus -- but he still felt like maybe he admired Yongguk a little too much to be close with him the way he was close with Himchan. To him, Yongguk was like a successful student body president off to a good college while Daehyun was the gangly freshman with a slight hero complex. Sitting so close to him, alone in a bedroom, was doing things to Daehyun’s stomach. Pleasant things.

“I’m not mad that you hit me on live broadcast…” Yongguk muttered. He leaned back on his hands. “Actually, I was going to talk about that.”

Daehyun gulped, palms going sweaty. He felt his body want to sway toward Yongguk’s but sat very still on the bed. “What about it?”

“Over the hiatus,” Yongguk began slowly, carefully, “I thought a lot about how fans perceive us, and what we’re giving to fans. And I want to give more. I’m not good at fan service-y things, though. I talked to Himchan a little about this, and he agreed.” He chuckled. “I’m boring on television--”

At this, Daehyun felt protest bubble out of him. Yongguk-hyung isn’t boring! Just thoughtful. Intelligent. Caring. It was hard to show these things quickly on a variety show. Yongguk, though, cut his eyes toward Daehyun quickly and silenced any sort of protest that might have formed.

“You and Himchan and Youngjae -- you’re all really quick and talkative. Those are strong points, and I just wanted to ask...for your help. To be more lively on shows like that. So, hitting my head -- that was okay.”

“You want me to hit your head again?!”

“No, Daehyun.” Yongguk leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands, his smile bright and amused. “I mean, yes. But not just that. I would appreciate it if you could make an effort to treat me the way you might treat Himchan or Youngjae or anyone else on air, and I’ll try to reciprocate. For the fans.”

“For the fans,” Daehyun repeated dumbly, staring at Yongguk in awe and shock. Could it be possible that his admiration for their band leader increased just now? “I can try…”

“Thank you, Daehyun.” Yongguk patted his shoulder.

That simple touch made warmth flush all through his body, and Daehyun was sure his cheeks were pink from it. Brave from this feeling, Daehyun said, “You should work on your aegyo.”

Yongguk’s hand was still on his shoulder. It remained there as Yongguk considered him, eyes narrowing, unsure if Daehyun was teasing or being serious, but Daehyun nodded earnestly and pressed, “People are always asking for aegyo these days. And it would be easy for us to point to you to demonstrate...It’s something small but concrete!”

He was getting carried away with his idea. He could tell. But Yongguk’s face changed from slightly concerned to slightly curious. His leader squeezed his shoulder again. “Okay, what did you have in mind?”

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: So, guys. There's this fun BAP Fic Fest that comes around every once in a while called [The Brownie Bunch](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4/profile) and you should definitely check it out! We have [writer-sign ups](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1drLNQ47Z8uXLt9W4w2g82kHdTEX9Ti5-e5Zng-0u6aA/viewform?c=0&w=1) open now, and prompting will begin soon~ It'll be super fun, and you can feel free to message me @andnowforyaya on twitter if you have questions!


End file.
